


Mr. Luthor and Me

by Casity



Category: Batman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casity/pseuds/Casity
Summary: Dick attends a weekend of meetings with Bruce. Unfortunately, he comes across an angry Lex Luthor. AU.(I write stuff like this every other day. Thought I'd post one. It's half baked (heh) but I love reading fics, so here is a horrible one.)





	Mr. Luthor and Me

**Author's Note:**

> FML.

Seventeen year old Dick Grayson sat bored in the conference room, under-dressed and not caring. He hadn’t wanted to be here, in LexCorps, but when Bruce got an idea in his head it was near impossible to convince him of anything else. So, while the billionaire had succeed in getting his ward all the way out to Metropolis, it was only because tonight they would be able to explore the city – Batman and Nightwing style. Clark had given his permission any everything. 

At first Bruce refused, but Dick told him it was a compromise. He’d let Bruce drag him around to various meetings if he would be able to have his own fun too. It didn’t hurt that Dick “accidentally” forgot his well tailored suit. Though, he could have gone without the batglare accompanied with a lecture littered with words and phrases such as: ‘childish behavior’ or ‘you’re too old for this’, and Dick’s personal all time favorite of ‘I expected better from you’. 

The victory was short lived. Upon their arrival to Luthor’s building, Bruce had asked an assistant to go out and simply buy another one. 

Already running late for his meeting, and refusing to have his teenager in sweats, a t-shirt, and hoddie; he ordered that Dick wait for his new clothes in this very room. Then, as to make it a punishment, he took the Romani’s phone with him too.

_“What am I supposed to do without a phone?!”_

_“You told me you didn’t leave your suit on purpose. That you were disappointed not to be able to attend these meetings. Well, you can sit and pretend you’re in this first one right now.”_

_“But you always tell me to stop day dreaming. I hardly think this will help.”_

_“See you in an hour Richard. Don’t leave this room.”_

So, here Dick sat, bored and slouched in an uncomfortable swivel chair. He occasionally would push it around the room with his feet, or kick off a wall and go spin-flying back – but that only took up so much time. Eventually the girl returned with the clothing and shoes. 

“Can I get you anything else? Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

“Bored,” Dick replied, glaring at the black bag that held his doom. “You could burn the suit? Not even a lot, just a little. Enough to--.”

She interrupted with a bemused look. “I don’t think Mr. Wayne would appreciate that. If you need anything I’m right down the hall.”

“Yeah.” Dick waited for her to go before sliding his chair across the room yet again. And again and again...

“Well, hello young man.” 

Startled, Dick quickly halted his motion, swerving his head to see the one person he’d hoped NOT to run into on this visit. It wasn’t supposed to be until later that afternoon that Bruce would go to sign contracts with this man, and he’d promised that Dick could stay in the penthouse suite and binge on whatever show he wanted.

It sucked when things didn’t go Dick’s way.

He remembered Lex when he was a child, and the man had always unnerved him. It was clear he found children annoying (and with the looks he gave, possibly thought they were diseased as well). Funny how now, Dick was receiving that exact look. 

“You’re Bruce Wayne’s boy, right?” The way he said the words clearly inflicted a double meaning, but that was something Dick had learned to ignore. “Are you two enjoying you trip together?”

“No.”

“Probably quite boring for a - what are now, thirteen?”

This past hour had been incredibly boring, and now here (thank god) was an opportunity for entertainment. If Lex could be an ass, so could Dick. “Just turned twelve.”

Luthor was clearly unfazed. “Indeed.”

“You must be Mr. Luthor,” Dick continued, purposely pushing buttons. “Bruce was worried about directions, but I kept telling him: ‘How can you miss it? It’s got the guy’s name in huge letters at the top. You’d think someone with that much money wouldn’t feel the need to overcompensate.’ He still almost missed it.”

“I doubt Mr. Wayne does much driving.”

Huh. Lex was keeping his tongue in check. Well, that made things less interesting for Dick. There was no point to be obstinate when it wasn’t asked for. So, the seventeen year old simply shrugged and began to push around the room again, figuring the company president would take his leave. 

Yet he didn’t. He just stood there, watching the teen with a somewhat calculating expression. 

“You want a turn or something?” Dick finally asked, pushing his feet up in time to hit the wall and immediately springing backwards, the poor chair rattled as it rolled. He was in the middle of spinning it around when it was jolted to a stop. “Wha-?”

Lex was there, towering above him, a creepy smirk replacing his original disgust. He easily spun the chair to face him and put both hands on either armrest, effectively trapping Dick in. He bent closer, and when Dick began to shrink away, he chuckled. “The nice thing about kids is they’re almost always all bark and no bite. It’s also why I find them disgustingly pathetic. Without your parents … well. Things can get scary.”

“I’m not a-.” Dick couldn’t stop a flinch when Lex made to slap him, but the hand never make contact. Though it did create another chuckle.

“See, now, rich kids are even worse. They feel entitled and think nothing can hurt them because mommy and daddy can pay to make everything go away. So, when Wayne brought a little orphan boy home from the circus, I actually worried. I thought to myself: ‘If he inherits and becomes CEO and president, things might actually become problematic.’ But I was clearly wrong. You’re nothing more than another vapid Wayne.”

Dick glared, made to get up, but was roughly pushed back down. “What’s your problem, ya’ perv?! Does intimidation of minors turn you on or some-.”

“You see, I’m rich too. But I’m not spoiled or stupid. You can go run crying to your daddy about this conversation, but it won’t matter. He can’t touch me. And when you’re all grown up, and wearing big boy pants, remember this little talk.” The multi-billionaire lifted a hand only to grab Dick’s jaw and jerk him forward, making sure their eyes locked. “Remember that you can’t hurt me, but I can always hurt you. Understand?”

Oh, to drop the spoiled shit act. To easily maneuver away and break this assholes wrist. Dick kept his body under control, but couldn’t stop the angry, purposely judgmental glare. This only earned a smile from the older man, and he jerked Dick even closer, their noses almost touching.

“Maybe you aren’t as dumb as you look.” And with that his fingers tightened, forcing Dick’s gums to cut into his teeth painfully. His jaw felt like it was breaking. So, this time the boy did offer a yelp and brought both his arms up to try and pull the offending hand away. “You want it to stop, then show me you understand.”

Dick could deal with the pain, but just like everything else, he had to fake it. So, he forced out a few tears and attempted to nod. 

“That’s what I thought. You remember this little boy. Remember for when you’re all grown up and think you can use your company to make me do what you want with mine. If you do, I’ll make sure those pretty blue eyes are crying because your mouth is being forced by someone-.”

“What the hell is going on?”

Luthor quickly released his grip, and backed away from the chair. He turned towards Bruce Wayne, who stood at the door looking absolutely livid. “Just introducing myself to your boy here. There are times I even think that he has a bit of you in him.”

Bruce glanced to where Dick sat rubbing his jaw and blinking away the remaining fake tears. His eyes flashed back to Lex, and when he spoke it was dripping with acid. “You always know just what to say and how to say it, don’t you? Nobody ever has to ask twice what you mean.”

“I should hope not. Repeating myself is a waste of time, Mr. Wayne. I hope you and Richard remember that.” His fingers lightly brushed the top of Dick’s head, and when the teen flinched it wasn’t pretend. No, it was because this man was flat out disgusting, and even the lightest touch was vile. There was no doubt that everything Lex said, he meant. 

Bruce stepped aside and let the man pass, waiting till he was a few seconds gone before walking over to Dick and kneeling in front of him. “What did he say? Did he hurt you?”

“Please. That guy? Pffh.” He started to say more, but Bruce was actually thumbing the tears that had managed to loll down Dick’s cheeks. The seventeen year old quickly batted him away and stood. “Would you stop? They’re fake tears.”

“What did he say to you?”

“Just threatened me about inheriting the company. That’s all.” Bruce seemed to be thinking about that, so Dick quickly continued. “Wait, wait, wait! Those tears were totally fucking real. I’m way too scared now. Shit. FUCK! I guess I can’t help you run the place due to PTSD. I’m so, SO sorry.”

Bruce didn’t look amused in the slightest. “Hmm. ‘Sorry’ like you forgot your clothes ‘sorry’?”

“No. Much, much more sincere.”

“Nice try, kid.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll convince you one day. That or find you another orphan to do the job for me.”

The billionaire got to his feet and approached the table where the bag with Dick’s suit lay. He held it out. “Yes, well, until then, _my_ orphan and I have a meeting in half an hour.”

Dick accepted the bag with a frown, and looked back up to Bruce, curious. “Why would he act like that and say those things if he’s trying to work with you? I mean, can’t you just back out? And if he hates working with you so much then why doesn’t he?” It was clear the question both annoyed and angered the billionaire, and the reason came out quite quickly.

“On the plane, you told me you were listening. You said you read over the brief.”

Oh. Oops. Dick had said that, but it had been more of a glimpse. As for the listening, it had quickly gone from full on attention to thinking about how different his life would be if he had a superpower, and what superpower would best suit him. Though, in his defense, Bruce knew he hated this kind of thing. “Well, I was …” 

“This isn’t just myself and Lex. The deal was made months ago, with another partner. Jennings?” Dick didn’t know why Bruce looked at him expectantly, but he nodded all the same which only earned a glare. “We can’t move unless it’s a majority vote. Jennings got sick and passed his vote to myself. Lex isn’t happy because he doesn’t have any power, and he can’t back out because it’d cost him billions and his pride.”

“What’s pride got to do with it?”

“Some of us worry about how we present ourselves, such as our clothing.”

“Ouch.”

“And if Lex backs out it just shows that he couldn’t convince Jennings to give him the vote AND that he couldn’t sway my own. He enjoys power, and right now he’s doing what he can to get what he wants. It’s childish and not worth worrying about.”

“You mean the super villain, whose extremely pissed at you, isn’t something we should maybe be just a teensy bit concerned with?”

Bruce ignored the comment, instead motioned towards the door. “I’ll wait for you outside while you change.”

“Ok.”

“Oh, and Dick?” Bruce was beginning to shut the door now. “We had a deal, but you forgot your suit and didn’t bother to prepare for today. Consider tonights patrol cancelled.” And with that the door clicked shut leaving Dick opened mouthed and stunned.

TBC? Who the fuck knows…


End file.
